


【HP】外表像莉莉性格像詹姆，这样的救世少女你喜欢吗

by GemHunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Trans Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemHunter/pseuds/GemHunter
Summary: 哈利先天性转假如小天狼星没有含冤入狱，和莱姆斯一起抚养哈莉长大的if线一个被宠大的哈莉有犬狼CP成分，总体为亲情向
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【HP】外表像莉莉性格像詹姆，这样的救世少女你喜欢吗

七月最后一天来临了，趁着清晨的阳光尚未达到正午时分的酷热，女贞路的住户们早早打开自动洒水器，一时间几乎所有居民的草坪上空都笼罩着一层轻薄的水雾，给空气增添一分湿润。

这当中唯一的例外是女贞路3号的草坪。它没有装自动洒水器，也不像其他人家的草坪那样修剪得整整齐齐，这并不意味着它有多么杂乱无章，毕竟它也好好地种着绣球花和马蹄莲，但和它精心护理过的邻居比起来，这里面生长的草丛总透露出一种恣意随性的感觉，更不用提白漆的雕花围栏边角堆满了不知名的野草野花——而换到别人家里，它们总是要被清除的。

女贞路3号的住户就如同他们家的草坪一般独特。九年前，原先住在女贞路3号的斯科特先生意外交了好运，继承了一大笔遗产，携全家搬走了，不久后布莱克先生接手了他的房子。布莱克先生是个三十出头的年轻男子，高大英俊，举手投足间洒脱不羁又不经意透出几分优雅，不知道做什么工作，但种种迹象表明他家境优渥，很可能是个叛逆的富家公子。他没有结婚也不见有情人来往，却和一个同岁的单身男性一起居住。那位名叫莱姆斯·卢平的男子自称是布莱克先生学生时代的好友，他举止谦逊，脾气温和，尽管每个月会有几天显得比平常憔悴。他们甚至收养了一个女孩，那孩子名字是哈莉·波特，没有随他们任何一人的姓氏。按照布莱克先生和卢平先生的说法，这孩子是他们多年的好友夫妇意外身故后留下的遗孤，同时也是布莱克先生的教女。但邻居们更喜欢他们茶余饭后猜测的另一个版本，富家公子为了不被承认的同性恋人和家族决裂，和恋人私奔到小惠金区并领养了一个孩子。

然而，真正令布莱克一家与众不同的是，他们一家人都是巫师。

整个女贞路知晓这个秘密的只有他们隔壁的德思礼一家。德思礼家极度排斥一切脱离常识的事物，因此他们视布莱克一家为洪水猛兽。附近的太太小姐们脸红心跳地提起布莱克先生潇洒的黑发和迷人的灰眼睛时，佩妮·德思礼会紧紧板着脸，面露不屑。男士们议论布莱克先生的财富从何而来时，弗农·德思礼则一口咬定那辆令他眼红不已的豪车是通过某种不正当手段获得的。他们嫌弃莱姆斯每月的病态（“他自己说是先天性的怪病，可实际上——谁知道呢！”），私底下咬牙切齿地称呼他们为怪胎、异类。他们反复告诫他们的宝贝心肝达力·德思礼，千万、千万要远离布莱克家的任何成员，无论是形象不正经的西里斯·布莱克，病情蹊跷的莱姆斯·卢平，还是那个古怪的哈莉·波特。

虽然德思礼夫妇十分忌讳布莱克一家，但他们在邻居们面前不敢表现出过多的厌恶之情，其一邻居们大多认为布莱克一家虽然不太合群，但人还不错，更重要的是，他们害怕邻居知道另一个秘密，一个他们极度不愿承认的事实——哈莉·波特竟然是佩妮·德思礼的外甥女，而且在他们家被收留了一年！

九年前的一个黄昏，三名巫师扣响了女贞路4号的家门。须发银白的老巫师彬彬有礼地告诉他们，当初正是自己将襁褓中的哈莉放到德思礼家门口的台阶上，并附上一封信希望他们好好抚养哈莉长大。然而（说到这里他语气凝重了几分），几天前哈莉的教父终于得空来探视教女的情况，却发现哈莉在他们家得到的只是忽视、欺压和不公正的待遇，这位愤怒的教父强烈要求讨回自己的抚养权。

德思礼夫妇对于那个夜晚的记忆是混沌的——它被修改过，加上他们不愿去回想，因此就像垃圾一样被扫进记忆的角落。但毫无疑问，那个夜晚给他们留下了不快的印象。最终争执的结果是，女贞路3号迎来了巫师一家三口。没人知道哈莉·波特曾经在德思礼家待过，毕竟他们在过去一年中极力掩饰那个婴儿的存在。尽管多年来两户人家从不来往，德思礼们依旧没有放下对那一家人的反感。

然而不管德思礼一家如何，哈莉·波特已经健康成长到了十一岁，每个和她相处过的人都会喜欢上这个有着灵动绿眼睛，慧黠、活泼又懂事的小姑娘，纵然偶尔调皮一下也不会惹人厌烦。在真正疼爱她的家人的抚育下，哈莉每天都过得快乐充实。

镜头回到七月三十一日的女贞路3号，阳光照入二楼最大的房间，在书桌上投下块块金斑。书桌正中有一封用绿色墨水书写的信，像是被翻看过多次。墙上张贴着魁地奇球队的海报、麻瓜电影的宣传画以及一大堆会动的照片，照片的成员大多是两个年轻男人和一个红发小女孩，还有一小部分上面是四个格兰芬多学院的学生，以及一对恩爱的夫妇，里面的人无一例外都在欢笑，看上去很幸福。

房间的主人一大早就醒来了，毕竟你很难强求一个十一岁的孩子在生日当天不激动，更何况是一个小巫师的十一岁。哈莉快速完成了穿衣洗漱，匆匆回应了镜子的生日祝福，一溜烟冲下楼，把镜子“亲爱的，如果你今天能好好收拾自己的头发会更加光彩照人！”的呼喊丢在身后。

她刚下楼就在客厅发现了两样昨晚还不在这儿的东西——属于她的生日礼物。一只新来的雪鸮和自家的谷仓猫头鹰并排站在猫头鹰架子上，另一件礼物被厚厚的牛皮纸包裹着，但哈莉已经从外形上认出那无疑是一把飞天扫帚。她欢呼了一声，奔向她的礼物。

“别着急，哈莉。先吃早饭。”说话的男人从厨房转过身，将一碟烤土司和煎蛋放在餐台上。

“莱姆斯！”哈莉走过去拥抱了一下她的另一位教父，“谢谢你送的猫头鹰！”

“虽然家里已经有了帕拉斯，考虑到你要去霍格沃茨上学，还是单独送你一只猫头鹰比较好。你可以自己给她起个名字。”莱姆斯笑着说。

哈莉轻巧地坐上高脚凳，开始给土司涂上花生酱，双腿不自觉地晃动，心思早已飞到了对角巷。

这也难怪，十一年来她一直在麻瓜世界生活，今天才是她真正踏入魔法界的日子。这并不是在抱怨，她不是不能理解邓布利多教授安排她在麻瓜界长大的原因——可她等这一天实在等得太久了！

西里斯·布莱克穿着一件印有卡通小狗的睡衣走下楼来。他有着及肩的黑发，头发因为刚睡醒还带着几分凌乱，可这份凌乱却衬得他更加帅气了。

“早安，月亮脸。早安，哈莉。”他在伴侣的脸颊上印下一吻，和教女打了个招呼，“喜欢你的礼物吗？”

“早安，西里斯。我很喜欢！”哈莉对他绽放出一个大大的笑容。她解决完自己的早饭后急不可待地拆开扫帚的包装纸，崭新漂亮的光轮2000令她瞪大了眼睛，她连人带扫帚扑到教父怀中紧紧地拥抱住他。西里斯笑吟吟地摸摸她的头。

激动的心情稍微平复下来后，哈莉有些遗憾地抚摸着扫帚柄：“可惜一年级新生不能带扫帚上学。”

“离开学还有一个月时间，你可以去‘老地方’飞。”莱姆斯说。“老地方”是离小惠金区不远的一处人迹罕至的旧公园，西里斯以前就曾带她在那练习飞行，只要施几个忽略咒和麻瓜驱逐咒就能掩盖。

“或者你可以在飞行课上好好表现一把，”西里斯冲她眨眨眼，“说不定就有机会被破格录取进魁地奇球队，那样你就能顺理成章地带飞天扫帚了。”

“真的？”哈莉眼睛一亮。

“我觉得至少麦格教授会。”西里斯做出一个轻松的表情，“她可盼着格兰芬多夺冠了。”

哈莉低下头，像是在仔细观察她的新扫帚，思绪却渐渐飘远。她忽然咬着嘴唇问：“万一我没被分进格兰芬多怎么办？”喜悦的小火苗黯淡下去，“万一……我是说万一……我进了斯莱特林呢？”

声音到最后变得很轻，两个成年人都听出了她竭力掩饰的不安。

西里斯和莱姆斯同时蹲下身，一左一右扶住了哈莉的肩膀。

“哈莉，听我说，”西里斯认真地直视着哈莉圆眼镜后的翠绿眸子，“不管你去哪个学院，格兰芬多也好，赫奇帕奇也好拉文克劳也好，即使是斯莱特林——你始终是你自己。我和莱姆斯不会因为你被分到斯莱特林就不让你进家门的——我可不会学我妈妈。”

“我们曾经有一个格兰芬多的朋友，”莱姆斯温和地说道，“但他……后来成了一个告密的叛徒和逃跑的胆小鬼。分院也并不总是完全准确不是吗？所以别有压力，不论你在哪个学院，我们对你的爱都不会改变的。”

“可我不想去斯莱特林。”哈莉有些忧愁地嘀咕，“我不想和杀死我父母的人分到同一个学院。”

“要是你真的不愿意，你可以和分院帽直说。”西里斯说道，“我就是这么做的。”

莱姆斯又轻柔地抚了抚哈莉的乱发，哈莉脸上终于阴转晴。作为另一个生日礼物的雪鸮似乎是不甘心被冷落，鸣叫了一声，于是哈莉又凑过去朝她伸出手，雪鸮友善地啄了啄她的手指。

半个小时后，全家人准备出发前往对角巷。有些出乎哈莉的意料，他们没用门钥匙或者飞路粉，而是依然用了麻瓜的方式——他们坐上西里斯那辆令人艳羡的豪车（里面的空间被魔法改造过），在逐渐灼热起来的阳光中驶向伦敦。

**Author's Note:**

> Q：为什么小天狼星隔了一年才去看哈莉？
> 
> A：小天狼星去追杀彼得时，彼得在爆炸中逃跑了。因为十二名麻瓜死亡而现场只有小天狼星和彼得两人，保密人更换的事只有当事人知晓，事后就有人怀疑小天狼星，为了对付魔法部的指控和调查小天狼星不得不耽搁了一段时间，追查彼得下落无果又耽搁了一段时间，所以在哈莉被收养一年后才有空去看望她。
> 
> Q：月圆之夜莱姆斯怎么办？
> 
> A：霍格沃茨定期供应狼毒药剂
> 
> 其它：
> 
> 小天狼星跟德思礼一家闹得很不愉快，所以事后他们的记忆被修改过。为了继续血缘魔法的保护作用，犬狼选择在女贞路定居。也是凑巧碰上了之前的麻瓜搬走（其实就是作者安排……）
> 
> 犬狼哈一家和德思礼一家几乎不交流，不过哈莉会偷偷在达力欺负弱小的时候给他下绊子，达力不敢招惹哈莉但又有点好奇。
> 
> 哈莉是被宠爱着长大的，性格是詹姆和莉莉的结合体但詹姆的成分更多，和原作比起来更外向，自信，会更直接地表达自己的喜恶，喜欢恶作剧，但不像詹姆小时候那么自大张扬、爱出风头，继承了莉莉的魔药天赋。原作哈利敏感、善于体察他人情绪和他自幼成长的环境分不开，这里依旧让哈莉延续了这一点，就当是天生的吧。其它bug的地方就当作“It just works”好了
> 
> 结局毫无疑问是HE


End file.
